


One Selfie

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: It all started when a fangirl complained about his profile picture being out of date.Fast forward five years, one husband, and one cat later...





	One Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM SORRY IT'S SHORT I JUST WANTED TO DISH SOMETHING OUT also did someone say meet cute? NO we're having meet oh-shit

“Hmm.” Akechi put a hand on his chin, his attention entirely on the phone screen.

He had been using the phone camera for a while, and had been trying out different poses in front of the mirror.

Though honestly, all this would have never happened if he didn’t scroll down the comments section on one of his blog posts…

_My display picture really isn’t **that** old._ He thought, and sighed.

He switched apps, and went back to the page that had him in the building’s third floor bathroom – the one that no one ever comes to.

_Though…_ Akechi looked at the image of him eating a pork bun. _I suppose a change couldn’t hurt._

He changed the app back to the camera, but was suddenly alarmed by footsteps from outside the bathroom. Immediately, he pretended that he was just checking his phone…

But no one came in, and the footsteps started to slowly fade out.

Akechi let out a sigh of relief, and shook his head slightly.

_Why… Why am I here again…?_

He knows why, though – no one ever uses the third floor bathroom.

“Okay.” He spoke to himself. “One picture. I guess.”

Akechi opened the camera app again, tilted his head to the side, and curved his lips up a bit for a tiny smile – just enough for the camera to get.

“…Maybe not.”

He tilted his head to the other side, and put a hand on his chin – his trademark thinking pose.

Akechi let out a small, dissatisfied groan, and looked at himself through the phone camera. He made a wide grin, then pouted, and then puffed his cheeks.

He let out a low chuckle, and made a finger gun with his free hand and whispered, “Bang.”

“Oh.”

And that was most definitely not his voice.

Akechi turned towards where the door is, to find another boy with a school uniform on and ruffled, black hair.

He was _definitely_ staring at Akechi.

-

“Stinky boy. Terrible boy. Worst furry boy boy.”

Ren mumbled, holding the indifferent feline in his hands as he stared into its eyes.

“No need to keep calling yourself out.” Akechi shouted from the other side of the sofa, his eyes still glued on to the book that he had been paying attention to for several hours now.

“Akechi boy. Angry boy. Pot calling the kettle black boy.” Ren continued, all the while shooting side glances at Akechi himself.

Akechi looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow, glared at Ren for a moment, and let out a sigh.

“Just give it a normal name.”

“I want it to be special for this little fur ball.” Ren cooed, trying to prompt a response from the cat as he made noises that Akechi could not comprehend – not that he wanted to, anyway.

“You could just go with… Mona two. Or something. Morgana… Maybe Morgano?”

Akechi put his book down, giving up on letting Ren spend another thirty minutes trying to prompt any reaction from the cat using adjectives followed by ‘boy’.

It has always come back to ‘stinky boy’ after every ten or so adjectives.

“Morgano is the worst name I have ever heard.” Ren laughed. “Can’t wait to tell Morgana once he’s back from Futaba’s.”

“I believe that it is much, much better than ‘stinky boy’, or… other forms of ‘boy’ you’ve been using.” HE sighed. “Whatever your intentions may be.”

“But it _is_ stinky.”

“It is not.” Akechi stood up and tookthe cat from Ren’s hands. “Even if it is, nothing a bath can’t fix.”

“We’re all born dirty, Akechi.” Ren put his palms together as he deadpanned, staring at Akechi. “Soap and shampoo only covers it all up.”

“Watch the existential crisis.” Akechi’s groaned, his tone was a sure indication that this was not new.

“In a way, we are all…” He took a deep breath. “Stinky boys.”

It was Akechi’s turn this time to take a deep breath, look at Ren straight into his eyes, and he shook his head.

“…Where are you going with this?”

“Hey,” Ren laughed. “You said _I_ should pick a name.”

“Look, I’ll just name it…” Akechi waved his hand around. “Bubble. Tama. Anything.”

“No.” He said, faking disappointment and anger. “Then I’ll name it third-floor bathroom.”

Almost immediately, Akechi glared daggers at Ren, who tilted his head to the side and whispered, “Bang.” with a finger gun.

“…I can’t believe this.”

“I love you too, Goro Akechi.”

“I want a divorce.” He put both hands on Ren’s head, then moved downwards to cup his ears. “Di-vorce.”

“I love you too.” Ren said in a sing song tune, extending his arms around Akechi’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

“You know,” Akechi pulled away slightly. “We still haven’t named the cat.”

“Eh,” Ren pulled Akechi back close to him, and had a carefree grin on his face. “We’ll figure it out.”

Akechi laughs, and leans into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> my hand slipped i guess whoops like it's so short but hey  
> also I owe it to a friend because I told her about this plot for one akc fic and I have and she deadass cried in the car ride home sorry val ilu


End file.
